Justice Babies
by Storylover14
Summary: Post season 1 Conner, M'gann, Wally, and Artemis have gone into hiding. Why? Because M'gann and Artemis are pregnant. Now Conner, Wally, and the rest of the team to protect them and their babies from the injustice of the world.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own young justice. Please Read & Review._

Robin, Aqualad, and Zatanna walked into the living room and were surprised to see Batman, Superman, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, and the Flash standing there.

"Hey," Zatanna greeted. None of them looked amused. "What's going on?"

"We're having a team meeting," replied Batman. "Where are Artemis, Superboy, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian?"

"We're right here." They turned around to see the four of them come in and sit on the coach.

"Wait," said Robin. "We can't have a team meeting without the whole team. What about Red Arrow and Rocket."

"They can miss this one, said Batman. "Because if your mentor isn't here, the meeting isn't about you."

"But what did I do?"

"You're not the problem." He turned to look at the four on the couch. "They are. Is there something you'd like to say?" Conner and M'gann looked at each other, as did Artemis and Wally.

"There's something we need to tell you guys," Artemis started. "M'gann and I are pregnant." The room fell silent. Zatanna and Robin looked at them in disbelief. Aqualad nodded with understanding.

"Then this meeting is about protecting the babies?" he asked. Batman nodded.

"The other mentors have already discussed the plan with them, now it's time to discuss it with you."

"They're going undercover using their real names," Flash explained. "And we're moving them to a more secure location."

"Where?" Zatanna asked.

"Metropolis," answered Superman. "That way I can keep an eye on them."

"But they'll need your help too," said Green Arrow. "Your job is to go with them and protect them at all cost. You'll rotate so that no more than three of you are with them at a time." Batman glanced at the four.

"Go get ready. It's almost time to go."

The car ride was extremely painful. Robin drove with Zatanna next to him. Behind him sat Artemis, Wally, and Red Arrow, who had gotten back just in time to go with them. In the back sat M'gann and Conner. Only Conner, Robin, and Red Arrow were awake.

"Are we seriously not going to about this?" Red Arrow asked.

"Roy, not now," warned Robin.

"What? You don't want to know why they didn't tell us till the league made them?"

"We were going to tell you," Connor argued. "We just thought it'd be better to tell them first."

"And not your friends?"

"Friends who could have supported you," Roy added.

"Look, M'gann and Artemis found out and told Wally and I together. There were four of us and we thought that'd be enough, but we were wrong. M'gann's uncle yelled at us for a good two hours and threatened to take her off the team. None of them liked the idea of four sixteen year olds being parents. If we knew that was going to happen, we would have told you sooner."

"What did the others say?"

"Superman kept saying how disappointed he was in me, Green Arrow was in shock most of the time but was ok with it as long as Artemis and Wally took responsibility for the kid, and Flash didn't really say anything other than that he agreed with Green Arrow."

"Well one thing's for sure," said Robin. The other two looked at him. "Things will never be the same."


	2. Chapter 2

"I like red," M'gann said while looking through a book of colors. They had been living in Metropolis for two months. It was a nice house just outside the city. It had six bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a big garage. Everyone had their own room to do whatever they wanted with. Even the babies had their own rooms. The rest of the team slept in either the attic or the basement. Anyways, Wally and Artemis were each in their rooms sleeping while M'gann and Conner talked about baby things in his room.

"Why red?" he asked while paying with her hair.

"Well, it is the grandchild of Superman."

"Or we could paint it green. That might help with you uncle." She shrugged.

"We might want to wait until after tomorrow and see what we're having first." Conner laid his hand on her stomach and looked down at her.

"Why can't you just use your powers?"

"Because I want us to both see it together." She laid her hand on top of his and smiled. The next day they all went to the doctor's office. Robin and Kaldur were there too. They wanted it to just be the original team.

"You nervous?" Robin asked. Wally only glanced at him before giving him a small nod. "It'll be fine. Just think, today, you're going to see whether the person you'll be taking care of for the rest of your life is a boy or girl." Both Wally and Conner swallowed and moved farther down in their seat, earring Robin a glare from M'gann and Artemis.

"Really Robin!" Artemis yelled before throwing her magazine at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" They all stared at M'gann as if she'd just lost her mind. "You don't just say shit like that!" Artemis reached over and rubbed circles on the back of her hand.

"Calm down. You're letting your hormones get to you again." M'gann closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know, but it's not easy being five months pregnant." Robin frowned and looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you both upset." Both girls nodded before reading some more magazines.

"Artemis Crock and Megan Morse," a nurse called. The group got up and followed her down the hall. Once they got to their room, Conner and Wally helped M'gann and Artemis up onto their tables.

"This may be a little cold," another nurse said before she rubbed the clear gel on Artemis' stomach, who shiver at the gel's coolness.

"More than a little cold," she mumbled under her breath. M'gann was about to comment, but nearly jumped off the table from the cold gel. The nurses smiled at them before leaving and letting the doctor in.

"Are you all ready?" she asked. They all nodded and the doctor turned on the machine before placing the detector on Artemis' stomach. She moved it around before smiling. "Congratulations. You're having twins."

"Twins…" Artemis whispered before turning to look at Wally. He simply stared at the screen. "Wally?" He only glanced at her before nearly collapsing, which he would have if not for the fact that Kaldur and Robin caught him.

"Yep, a boy and a girl." The doctor moved over to M'gann's stomach and smiled even wider. "And you're having triplets, two boys and a girl." No one even attempted to catch Conner. They were too busy starring at the three babies on the screen. Conner stared at the ceiling frowning.

"Oh shit."

_Please Review and fell free to comment some baby names._


	3. Chapter 3

_I __**REALLY **__need some names guys. It can be human, alien, or just made up. I really appreciate it._

It had been two weeks since the ultrasound, and no one had gotten over it. Conner and Wally spent most time, like today, going for a drive to clear their heads. M'gann usually spent time rearranging furniture, with her powers of course, while Artemis took a nap. She was in the middle of moving the couch when the doorbell rang.

"Boys," M'gann said to herself as she went to answer it. "They're always forgetting their keys." Before she could open it, the door came flying off the hedges and into her, knocking her through a wall.

"Hola chica," came a familiar voice. M'gann looked up to see Bane smirking in the doorway. "Long time no see. And look, you're having a baby. How exciting. My boss will pleased to see you." He walked towards her, his smirk growing by the second. M'gann stood and used her powers to throw a table at him. It knocked him back a few feet and he frowned. "Bad move chica." He picked up the couch and threw it at her. She had barely dodged it before getting hit in the back by the lamp. She fell and looked up at him weakly. He went to grab her before being thrown back by a ball of light.

"Get the hell away from her," said Zatanna. M'gann smiled before passing out.

"Not today." Bane picked up M'gann and ran through the wall. Zatanna ran after him, throwing fire balls left and right, but he dodged them with ease. She stopped and muttered an incantation before the ground shook and Bane found his lower body stuck in the ground. Zatanna used a spell to bring M'gann to her.

"Don't touch her again." She carried her into the house and laid her on the floor before running upstairs and shaking Artemis awake.

"What?" she groaned, still half asleep.

"Pack yours and Wally's stuff. We're leaving. Now." She muttered another incantation that put a protection spell around the house.

"Why? What's going on?"

"I'll explain later." Artemis nodded before getting up and packing her things. They had packed all their things, and some of the babies' stuff, in less than half an hour. Artemis went downstairs and found M'gann laying there staring at the ceiling.

"I'll get the bio-ship," she said quietly. Once it landed, the three girls loaded it up and flew off.

"What happened?" Artemis asked.

"Bane came to the house and attacked M'gann," Zatanna explain. Artemis looked at M'gann and was about to say something, but realized she wasn't listening.

"_Conner,"_ M'gann whispered telepathically.

"_M'gann,"_ he answered. _"What's wrong?"_

"_Bane. He found us and tried to take me."_

"_What! Where are you? Are you hurt? Are the babies ok?"_

"_Zatanna got there just in time. We pack up all our stuff and yours before leaving in the bio-ship. We're all fine."_

"_Tell me when and where you land and I'll get there as soon as I can."_

"_Ok." _She paused. _"Conner?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm scared. They found us so easily. What if they do it again?"_

"_They won't, and if they do, I'll protect you. I promise."_

"_Alright. I'll see you soon."_

"_Ok. I love you."_

"_I love you too."_


End file.
